nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
D.K.'s Jungle Parkway
DK's Jungle Parkway (originally written as D.K.'s Jungle Parkway) racecourse in the Special Cup of Mario Kart 64. It is Donkey Kong's home track in the game. The course returns in Mario Kart Wii ''as the third course in the Leaf Cup. The music for this course is the shortest of all ''Mario Kart courses in the series, with each loop being only about 15 seconds long. Course Layout When racers go off-course, unseen "restless natives," as the instruction booklet calls them, will throw Durian-like fruit at them. A large boat with "Mario" written on it cruises around the river in the jungle. The race starts off along the shoreline of the river which leads to a massive jump across the river. Players, while jumping, can aim their landing spot. The ferry may be an obstacle during this jump, but players can pass through the ferry most of the time. Players then follow the winding dirt path to a narrow wooden bridge at the edge of a waterfall. The bridge leads to a small cave, which ends at the start of the track. The N64 version has a glitch where it is possible to jump through the corner in the cave, resulting in as little as a 20-second race if done three times. This was not fixed in the Virtual Console release. Appearance in Mario Kart Wii The course returns in Mario Kart Wii as the third race of the Leaf Cup. Hammer Bros., Toads, Goombas, and Shy Guys are now riding the cruise boat (only in single player mode), the water is yellowish-orange instead of blue (to reflect the color of the sunset sky), and the jungle has been pushed back, with the fruit that usually hit the player being removed. Another change is that there's mud inside the cave, which will slow down racers that try to cross it, unless they use a Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, Star, or Mega Mushroom to cut ahead without slowing down. The Dash Panel at the jump has been modified. In the N64 version, if the player is shrunk by a lightning bolt when approaching the jump, it is possible for the player not to make it over the river. In the Wii version, the Dash Panel acts similar to the Barrel Cannon where the player will always make it across, even when shrunk, and also forces the drivers to go straight and prevents them from cutting ahead and/or going anywhere else. Also, the Arrow Signs are now brown with blue arrows instead of cream with red arrows. The course map has been rotated 90° counterclockwise. This is one of two tracks in Mario Kart Wii, the other being SNES Mario Circuit 3, where it is impossible to do a trick since there are no trick ramps. Tournaments In Mario Kart Wii, a tournament took place on this track. Players had to do a GP race against Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who were both riding on bikes. The two Kongs had access to infinite Bananas, which would cause players to spin out. This tournament was the first tournament of August 2008. It was later repeated as the second tournament of December 2009. Official Descriptions Mario Kart 64 *'Manual:' "The home of Donkey Kong, the Jungle Parkway was developed as a tourist facility and equipped with a racing ground for Karts. Carved out of the jungle, the road is mostly narrow. Be careful -- should you leave the course, the restless natives will "voice" their complaints by throwing stones at you." Mario Kart Wii *'Official European Website:' "A paddle steamer slowly meanders its way round the muddy waters as you shift into a much higher gear and tear around dirt tracks, over shaky wooden bridges and through a gloomy cave illuminated by flame torches". Trivia *In the Wii version, if the players set the camera angle to look behind, the torches inside the cave can be seen lighting up again. *In the Nintendo 64 version, this course has the longest waiting time at the start of the race when compared to other courses. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses